


secret passage

by Anonymous



Series: tell me, brother, that you didn’t want it [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki is 12 in this, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Possible Fertility Issues, Other, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Thor is 8 years older, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Younger Loki, not violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor comes to visit Loki with one thing on his mind.  After their first encounter, Thor doesn't waste any time and takes exactly what he wants from his little brother.





	secret passage

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to expand on this world with a series of short timestamps that take place over the course of thor and loki's unhealthy and manipulative relationship. no idea how many, i'll just add on as ideas hit me (or someone prompts me to hear about any specific events of their relationship). thanks for diving in!  
> pardon any errors, it is probably a mistake to post this in the few minutes before falling asleep before thoroughly reading it through

A warm glow filled the room where Loki stood in front of his mirror, his long dark hair weaving in and out on its own as he practiced his charms to style it.  It was a simple one to create a braid, but it was the practice that brought with it quality. Eventually he’d be able to match elaborate styles like those of his mother.  Until then, he’d keep practicing. 

His attendants had long since been dismissed for the night and his fireplace had been lit for warmth.  The heat from the flames felt nice against his skin that was shielded only by a thin robe. He had waved away the help to dress after his bath, preferring to air dry a bit before crawling between the sheets, crisp and cool against his skin.  

The fire crackled but there was something else that caught Loki’s keen ears.  He looked up in time to catch a shadow slip in through the passage that connected their chambers.  The passage was old and hidden, an escape route for the royal family should the need arise. Loki had always been too afraid to use the dark hallway but the same could not be said for Thor.  He didn’t use it to enter Loki’s chambers although he did enjoy popping up in other places unexpectedly. Tonight appeared to be an exception. 

Loki schooled his startled expression before it could be caught in the reflection, “Brother.” 

“You did not linger in the shadows as you usually do,” Thor commented as he made his way across the room.  

“I did not wish to be told I am just a child again tonight.” Loki flipped his braid over his shoulder and held head high as he met his brother’s eyes through the mirror, defiant as always.   

Thor was upon him now, his body ghosting up against his back.  

“Where are your clothes?” Loki asked, his voice betraying him with a tremor when he realized Thor had entered the room with only a thin wrap around his waist.  His bare chest radiated his body heat at such close proximity.

“The same place as yours.”  Thor’s lips pulled into a smirk as his hands slid over Loki’s stomach and beneath his robe.  “Were you waiting for me?”

Loki swallowed hard.  The thought of Thor coming for him had not been something that had crossed his mind.  He’d all but forgotten what had happened between them but then again, he hadn’t forgotten at all.  

“I was merely preparing for bed.”  

Though it was the truth, his answer seemed weak.  Thor’s hands spread wide over his stomach, the soft hands of a prince interrupted only by the calloused grip left by his hammer.  The thought made Loki’s insides tremble. Thor had become so powerful, so skilled. One of Loki’s favourite things was to watch him spar.  His strength was unmatched. 

“Or preparing for me.”  

Thor hooked his chin over Loki’s shoulder though he had to stoop to do so.  They locked eyes while his brother’s hand slid down his belly to cup him where he was uncovered.  

“I have thought about you many times,” Thor spoke while his fingers crept further.  

Loki wanted to pull away, but Thor’s direct attention was something he didn’t often have.  Their gaze remained locked as his brother touched him between his legs, spread him apart to touch his most intimate places.  

“I was prepared to fight for your honour when I overheard the rumours.  I did not believe it to be true. Yet here I am enjoying the very thing I would have started wars that their claims were false.” 

Loki couldn’t react.  He just stared back at his brother like he was hypnotized, like he was frozen in place.  The last time had been so different, he hadn’t known what his brother was doing. The ignorance of what his brother had done to him were shattered now.  Loki knew exactly what had happened. His heart rate spiked with nervous anxiety but his body refused to work. His limbs remained unresponsive as Thor’s finger pushed into his body and wiggled around before pushing a second thick digit in.  

“So tight and wet,” Thor’s voice rumbled as they started to stroke in and out of him in a slow push and pull.  

Loki felt violated and ashamed and could see the colour rising on his cheeks in his reflection.  Thor smirked. Loki could feel Thor hard against his backside, the thin robe doing little to shield him from the heat of his brother’s shaft.  He hated himself for getting wet over the thought. 

“There we go,” Thor coaxed while his fingers played through the fresh slick.  “This is just for me.” 

His fingers hit a spot that felt good and a small noise came from Loki’s throat.  Thor grinned and thrust his fingers in fast and deep. Loki gasped. 

He only realized he had become hard himself when Thor spun his body around and it hit against his brother’s thigh.  He blushed and averted his eyes after their long staring contest through the mirror. Face to face somehow made it too real.  

Strong arms easily lifted him onto the edge of his vanity and his thighs were spread. His robe had slipped down around his elbows and left nothing covered.  He was pushed back so the back of his head and shoulders rested against the mirror, his breath quickening with Thor’s eyes upon him. They were hungry and feasted on every inch of his skin and made Loki feel special yet small under their attention.  

“What a gift to be given both,” Thor said while his fingers lightly explored his body.  They inspected his cock and then moved lower. “You are much different than me in many ways.  I don’t expect you could father a child without much there.” 

The comment hurt something Loki had never felt before.  He’d never thought about any of that in serious terms. 

“But it makes you prettier for me.”  

Thor grinned and trailed his fingers lower over the sensitive skin between Loki’s legs.  It made goosebumps rise over arms.

Loki had never been admired in such a way and stayed still while his brother explored his body.  Fingers entered him, a fist wrapped around and stroked him– Loki was powerless to do anything but watch.  

After what felt like an eternity, Thor hooked his arms under Loki’s knees to lift and part his thighs even more.  A few shuffled steps brought their hips close and Loki realized Thor was now just as naked as he. It was just as big as he remembered.  He gulped at the prospect of what was going to happen again. Surely it wouldn’t fit even though he knew it had during their last encounter.  

Energy buzzed between them which had his nerves on alert.  Every part of him felt especially sensitive and between his thighs was no different.  The tip of Thor’s cock teased his slit, hard and standing straight from Thor’s body without any aid.  It curved up slightly in a glorious arch and jumped when Thor readjusted his arms. 

Thor had to put his weight into it when he finally pushed inside but the stretch wasn’t painful.  It felt surprisingly good as his brother slid against every inch of him inside, the spots Thor had found with his fingers identifiable as his cock hit them.  Loki was shaking by the time their hips were pressed together. It was just so much and his body was so small compared to his brother. 

Loki clenched around the pressure of being so full, muscles fluttering around his brother’s cock as his body tried to push him out and pull him in at the same time.  Thor used his thumb to gently circle Loki’s clit until his body slowly unclenched and a strange calmness seeped into his bloodstream. 

There was not much he could do but lean back and take it so that was exactly what he did.  The angle was uncomfortable and he used his hands behind him to support some of his weight. That was when Thor appeared to slip into his own world as his eyes rolled back and his hips started slow, deep rolls.  

Fully hard now, Loki reached down to hold himself to the side in order to see where his brother disappeared into his body.  It was an odd thing to watch. His slick clung to the dark blonde hair that surrounded Thor’s cock and compared it to his own which had no more than some soft peach fuzz which had only just started to appear.  

Thor was all man where Loki was still boy.  He had grown broad and his muscles were defined.  He’d taken to wearing a full beard which Loki thought suited him well and his hair had grown long.  Without thinking, Loki flicked his fingers and sections of Thor’s hair began to french braid themselves from the top.  Thor stuttered his rhythm for only a moment before a fond smirk graced his face. It wasn’t often he could gain such a reaction from his brother.  

“Your should concentrate your magic on other things– like closing your womb to me.” 

Loki’s brows furrowed.  He’d not yet learned to do that.  He hadn’t known it was possible. He looked down at his flat stomach and wasn’t sure what that would even entail.  He’d save that thought for another time when his brother wasn’t inside him. 

He watched Thor piston into his body for what seemed like ages but might have been only minutes.  His sex looked puffy and swollen. He hoped it would not be painful like when deep swollen bruises turned purple.  

His thighs were beginning to ache from being held wide open and he hoped that Thor would be done soon.  

His wish was granted moments later when Thor cussed and groaned as he slammed himself deep and held it there.  Loki tried to focus on the entrance to his womb and soon felt Thor pressing against it. It made him squirm when he felt his brother’s seed shoot directly against it and then slip inside.  He wanted to get away from it while at the same time made his body fill with tingles.

It felt good to move his hips in such a way and soon started a rhythm that made his thoughts go fuzzy and his body work on it’s own. 

“Yes, brother, just like that,” Thor’s deep voice cut through to him and he could feel a warm hand wrap around him and begin to pull.  He was coming before he could even process it and felt limp as his panted for breath, he hadn’t realized he was exerting himself. 

Thor took a step back and pulled out of him while still holding his thighs spread open.  

“I will keep this image with me,” Thor said and admired his brother’s abused sex.  

Being hung like a horse, it was no surprise that Thor had filled him with enough to match.  Loki could feel it leaking out of him and he blushed with shame and diverted his eyes. He felt shy and wanted to close his legs and hide himself with how hungry Thor still looked for him.  

Thor hummed and leaned forward to press a kiss onto the center of Loki’s forehead.  “Thanks for that.” 

He pulled back and aimed a beaming smile down at him.  Loki again felt a surge of energy that made him feel giddy under Thor’s direct attention that stayed with him long after Thor had left.  

He’d walked to the passage completely naked and then winked before slipping away.  Loki had stayed in a strange state of shock, still slumped back with his legs parted.  He reached down with his fingers and explored himself as he had the last time Thor had taken him.  It had felt better this time, even good. 

He balled up his slick-soaked robe and stashed it away to hide the evidence.  If he dropped it into his bath the next day then maybe no one would realize what was on it.  He had the urge to wipe the excess between his legs away but also wanted to feel it for as long as he could– the part of his brother left behind that reminded him that Thor had chosen him to be on the receiving end of his affections.  

Thor’s intense eyes on him was the image that Loki finally drifted into sleep to, the rest of his dreams filled with more thoughts of his brother.    


End file.
